


Dear Elizabeth

by Polarissruler



Series: Velvet Letters [3]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Letters, Persona 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarissruler/pseuds/Polarissruler
Summary: Dear sister Elizabeth,Please, never tell Margaret about this letter, or I am doomed. I shall tell you everything - but you have not heard about it from me, understood? We… We have lost the Velvet Room. A creature, more powerful than anything we have seen before; maybe more powerful than the Crawling Chaos itself, defeated Igor and took over. Now that you know how powerful he is, you have to realize you cannot win over him! If you go against him, he could… I cannot afford to lose you once again! Please, dear sister!
Series: Velvet Letters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1139354
Kudos: 31





	Dear Elizabeth

**Dear sister Elizabeth,**

**Please, never tell Margaret about this letter, or I am doomed. After long and careful deliberations, I have decided anything you can think of will always be more horrifying than Margaret’s wildest imaginations. Thus, I have far less to lose by betting on you. I shall tell you everything - but you have not heard about it from me, understood?**

**I apologize for reading your private letter. Alas, we were too worried you could try something too rash and we needed to know if you have somehow learned our secret. Is it not funny? Because we wanted to keep our secret so much, now I have to reveal it. Funny, right?**

**We… We have lost the Velvet Room. A creature, more powerful than anything we have seen before; maybe more powerful than the Crawling Chaos itself, defeated Igor and took over. I am sure you have met him - Yaldabaoth, the Holy Grail and the wish of order.**

**The corrupted wish defeated and imprisoned Igor. Even we have no idea where is he now since I and Margaret had to run away. Lavenza… Unfortunately, she had no such luck. We still try to find if she is alright, but there is no way to check inside the Velvet Room and… Yet it is not an easy feat to kill an Attendant of the Velvet Room. She has to be still alive!**

**I pleaded with Margaret to go back and fight, but now I am saying the same thing she said. You cannot defeat that thing! It has never been our fate to fight; simply to observe and learn! We cannot interfere with human matters, but only be patient and wait. The guest is the one, who will save us.**

**I can see you, scanning through the Compendium and taking every powerful Persona you can think of. Do not! Even the secret spells we have been experimenting with did not work - do you think we would have been in such a position if Spell X worked? The die has been cast - it is not our fate to win over that beast.**

**Now that you know how powerful he is, you have to realize you cannot win over him! If you go against him, he could… I cannot afford to lose you once again! Please, dear sister!**

**I know you well. You will not stop, just because your foolish brother says so. Even Margaret’s worst threats will not stop you to save our home, our master and our little sister. But even then, I have to beg of you - do not die! Do not throw your life away - as if it is weightless. If you will not do it for us, then do it for Makoto - who will save him but you?**

**You have left us once, sister, and as much as it pains me to say it, it will be for the best to not come back. Not yet. One day, our hero will succeed. One day, the Holy Grail will fall and then we will go home and you will meet your littlest sibling. Please, wait until then, Elizabeth!**

**Hoping you will make the most sensible decision,**

**Your Brother Theodore**

* * *

The heavy black ink has splotched at some places, tears having fallen over it. Elizabeth hugged the letter tightly to her chest. 

“Don’t worry, brother,” whispered she. “I shall not die! But I cannot let my sister suffer so senselessly, out of some fear! I am a hero, after all!”

‘And I choose this fate of my own free will!’

The words of the contract passed through Elizabeth’s head. Only the guest could defeat Yaldabaoth, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, here is the newest update of Velvet Letters, more than a year later! Sorry for making you wait so long, but I had no idea what to do with the series. I hope it was worth the wait!


End file.
